


Unexpected Liaisons: Part Three

by GunRoswall



Series: Unexpected Liaisons [3]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Crime Scenes, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the original characters and storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p><p>Premise:<br/>A former colleague's murder can raise feelings of defeat in the toughest of investigators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early bird gets the worm

The two teams had gotten into an early start. They had reconvened in the break room. Coffee was brewing and each member was quickly going through their findings.

"Five deaths in as many cities. We have now identified all the victims and all of them had been operatives within government agencies." Sharon started her recap of the case.

"The M.O. is pretty much the same in all cases according to Dr. Morales' findings." Provenza added.

"Is there anything tying these agents and officers? Any operations they had worked on together?" Sharon asked her joint team.

"There is no overlapping." Sykes responded, "As far as we can tell from all the files we have gone trough."

"Sykes is right. We went through everything with a fine-toothed comb with the assistance of Mr Malone here." Flynn motioned toward John, who in return smiled at the compliment.

"And since we ruled the death of officer Armstrong being part of the same ploy and the gang is out, we need other options as to whom and why." Julio stated matter of factually.

"It seems the remaining options are, that we have a conspiracy on our hands or..." Tao started and Cat finished his thought, "We have a serial killer on our hands." Cat looked at the others, who nodded in unison.

"That is the only thing making sense." Cat added.

Sharon picked up on Tao's and Cat's train of thought: "Yes. If there was some sort of contract to get rid of certain agents, for example by a foreign power, then they would have targeted only agents. I mean why kill local police officers?"

"True. Who ever hired these killings, would have dispatched several operatives to do the job and not leave any clues behind so as not to draw attention to what was happening." Cat continued.

"If you think about it, this killer, it seems more and more clear there is only one, has left no clues and trail to follow by." Provenza added his thoughts.

"The only problem is, we don't know who or why." Flynn stated.

"There are never any fingerprints, DNA or other clues as to the identity." Tao added.

"So we are looking for a needle in a haystack?" Julio was feeling defeated.

"Not necessarily." Cat had an idea, "There was some surveillance footage from the last crime, am I right?"

"Yes, it's in the evidence boxes." Sykes responded.

"I saw footage at least for the two previous ones as well." Buzz added.

"If we compare what we have and try to see if anyone is popping up in photos and video for any of them. It's just a hunch, but if we are looking for a deranged serial killer with an agenda, as we all know, they usually like to return to check their handy work."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go check the evidence!" Sharon hurried the team.

 

***

 

The team walked back to the Murder room and quickly went through the evidence marked surveillance. Most of it was in photographic format and they spread the images onto the murder boards. Buzz and Julio went out to find an extra one to fit all the imagery from the three scenes.

The joined teams had gathered around the murder board, mostly standing, silently staring at the evidence and pondering their next move, when the land line was ringing. Tao was quickest and took the call.

In the background Tao was taking the call:  
"Hello? Yes. I understand. What's the address? OK, we'll be there."

"What if..." Julio did not have a chance to finish his sentence when Tao cut him off.

"Hold that thought Julio! We got a fresh one. Same M.O. as the others!" Tao recapped the call to the others.

"You heard him! Grab your gear and let's roll out people!" Sharon was giving the order.

The evidence would have to wait.


	2. Fresh at the crime scene

Both teams had arrived on site. The uniformed police had already quarantined the crime scene. It was a cul-de-sac at the end of a long street. Cat had hitched a ride with Sharon this time around. Sharon parked the car and both women entered the scene.

The victim was killed in her car. She had been shot at close range. Two shots, one to the heart and one to the head.

The body was still in place when the extended team were in position. Detective Sykes and Sanchez were the first to reach the victim. Tao, Flynn, Eliza Lydon and Provenza were canvasing the surroundings. Sharon and Cat were talking with the officers who had been the first arrivals at the scene.

"We got the 911 call. Davis and I were close by, so we accepted the call and arrived here first. The other two units arrived soon after. The body is as we found it. We secured the scene immediately and no unauthorized people have entered the quarantined area since." Officer Caldwell recapped the situation.

"Excellent work Officer!" Sharon thanked him.

She and Cat started moving towards the car where the victim was. When they were close enough to witness the gory details of the crime, Cat suddenly froze. Her face pale, completely drained of colour. Sharon was busy examining the scene and talking with Sykes. She did not notice the change in Agent Casey. Eliza was close by and while working the perimeter and looking where her boss was, she noticed Cat's strange behaviour.

Eliza immediately walked to Cat. When she reached her, she noticed the pale skin and blank stare. Eliza grabbed Cat by the arm to make sure she did not keel over in case she was about to faint.

"You don't look too good." Eliza stated.

Cat turned slowly looking, no staring at the Agent, almost surreally so. Cat was about to say something, when she suddenly ran off from the secure area. Cat stopped behind some dumpsters further on the street and vomited.

Eliza was not far behind and quickly reached Cat.

"What's wrong?" She asked Cat concerned.

"It's alright, it's just something I ate and I did not want to compromise the crime scene."

A straight lie. But Cat was not about to reveal why and what just yet. She did not want to appear weak in front of her peers and she had to make sure the victim was who she suspected it to be.

"OK, then. Do you need some gum?" Eliza asked Cat knowing full well about the foul after taste.

Eliza had been a queasy one in her early year in the FBI, throwing up almost on every scene where there had been a dead body. After those days, she had made a habit of carrying gum with her, just in case.

"Thanks, I think I could use some." Cat was grateful for Eliza being the girl scout she was.

Cat stood up straight and took the offered gum. She checked herself to make sure there were no evidence on her from the "incident".

"Are you ready to go back?" Eliza asked.

Cat nodded. They started walking back, when Cat nudged Eliza on her arm.

"Look, let's keep this between us, OK?"

"Sure, of course." Eliza agreed.

"Thanks!" Cat was grateful no further questions were forth coming.

The twosome returned to the scene and no-one seemed to have noticed their brief absence. Cat was relieved. She was not ready for any explanations. She inhaled and then exhaled before stepping back to the car. She stood there, pulling all her professionalism she could muster. Cat stood there for a brief moment starting into the eyes of the victim.

The victim had a name: Special Agent Allison Lewis.

Cat had known her well. They had worked together on several cases. This murder had hit too close to home and Cat had a hard time coping with it. She closed her eyes, repeating a familiar mantra in her head. One she returned to every now and again, when the job got too hard to handle. After a minute or so it started working. Once more breathing in and breathing out, then stepping aside from the body. She scanned the scene, making note of what everyone was doing.

Sharon was farther away talking with Flynn and Provenza. The coroner had arrived and was walking towards the car. Sykes, Eliza and Lt. Tao were gathering evidence from the surrounding area and Buzz was busy filming everything. Despite the fact Cat was in her professional mode now, it all seemed surreal somehow.

 

***

 

The Coroner's aid was examining the body. He was checking the victim's pockets and purse for ID.  
He looked up at Cat hovering over him.

"No ID of any kind. Also her wallet and phone are missing. We'll have to check her prints and dental records to be able to ID her."

Sharon, Provenza and Flynn had stepped back to the car as well, curious to find out what the doctor had to say. The doctor was pulling out the thermometer from the body.

"I would estimate time of death around six or seven AM. But Doctor Morales needs to verify that. COD was a gun shot wound. This one..." He was pointing at the one penetrating the heart, "This one was the fatal shot. I would guess the victim died instantly. The other one was bit of an overkill."

He then got up and waved for the van driver to come and get the victim. The coroner's aid and his side kick loaded the victim into the van and drove off.

The team members were gathering together, all needed evidence bagged and tagged and crime scene video and photos taken. It was time to regroup at LAPD and compare notes. Everyone was making their way to the vehicles they had arrived in.

 

***

 

On their way back, Sharon was noticing Cat had been unusually quiet. Sharon wasn't yet so familiar with Cat's behaviour, but so far she had never seen Cat this quiet, almost absent minded. Sharon decided to test her theory and said:

"So then Provenza told me his cat had eaten the tuna he had put on his plate to have for lunch..."

Cat heard the strange words coming out from Sharon's mouth and was not sure if she heard right or was her encounter with a dead friend bringing her on a verge of insanity. She turned to look at Sharon:

"What on earth are you talking about? I don't think the Lieutenant has a cat." She stated confused.

Sharon smirked. She had finally gotten through to Cat, who had sat silently for too long a time.

"Of course he doesn't. I was just teasing you. You seemed to be off somewhere completely different." Sharon looked at Cat concerned, "Is everything alright?"

Cat looked at Sharon. She felt guilty. She knew who the victim was and she had not said a word about it. That was stupid of her. She knew they would find out as soon as the finger prints were run. All the government agents had their prints on file as the policy dictated. Cat was debating in her mind the best way to break the news to the Captain. She decided to play it safe and tell the truth, well half of it anyway.

"Captain, Sharon, I think I know who the victim is." She looked at Sharon with a guilty expression.

"You do?" Sharon sounded a little annoyed but also surprised.

"Yes. It has been several years, and I wasn't sure. But, now I am," Cat paused, "Special Agent Allison Lewis. I worked with her on a few cases years ago."

Sharon looked at Cat: "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Short response.

"In that case, this is the work of the same killer." Sharon stated matter of factually.

"It seems that way. Apart from the M.O. being different. It looks like it was done in haste." Cat was contemplating.

Sharon, catching on to the train of thought, added: "If the killer was interrupted, there must be a witness." She looked back at Cat, enthusiastic they actually might have more to go on and continued. "I think we need to start looking for possible eyewitnesses."

Cat nodded. She was also happy to have something else to think about besides the lifeless eyes of a colleague: "We need to check if there were any cameras in the vicinity and look for possible witnesses!"

Both women excited by the new found clues, Cat could only hope Sharon would not bring up the fact she had not told Sharon of knowing the victim sooner. She knew Sharon was not stupid and would easily see through Cat's white lie. But Sharon did not mention anything further. They drove the rest of the way talking about the options of getting the camera feed. Luckily for Sharon, her new FBI liaison had excellent connections and a great hacker on her payroll.


	3. New body, same M.O.

Back in the morgue Dr Morales was examining the body, while Cat, Sharon, Provenza and John were waiting for the preliminary report.

"Why are you here?" Provenza asked John. It seemed he did not bring any added value by being there.

"I am, um," John stumbled with his words. It was clear he wanted to see the good Doctor. After all, the budding relationship between John and Doctor Morales had gotten into a quick and fiery start. At least John had described their alliance to Cat with those words.

"I asked John to be here. He can input the findings directly to the database he created for this case. We'll get the search results quicker that way." A white lie, but then again, Cat was very familiar with new love. After all, she could hardly keep her hands off Sharon while they were working together. Luckily Cat was a trained professional and was able to bury the continuously surfacing erotic thoughts deep inside until such time they were alone in private. It wasn't easy though with Sharon showing off leg, neck, lip, hair and all other assets!

 _"Thanks!"_ John mouthed to Cat.

 _"Welcome!"_ Cat's short and smirky reply.

"OK, then. Just wish the Doctor would hurry it up! We have a killer to catch!" Provenza was pacing back and forth.

"Lieutenant, If you'd rather do something else, Agent Casey and I have it covered here." Sharon was getting annoyed of Provenza's restlessness. Sharon wanted the killer caught as much as the others, more even. But she had some questions to the Special Agent regarding their latest victim and did not want to ask them in front of an audience.

"Thanks Captain. I will join the others sorting through today's crime scene evidence. Let us know as soon as you have any news!" And with that, Provenza was gone.

After Sharon had gotten rid of Provenza, she had to make John leave the waiting area of the morgue too. Sharon of course knew about the developed situation between John and Dr. Morales and used that as an excuse.

"John," Sharon started, "Why don't you go and check if the Doctor needs any help." Sounding like a question, but it was more of a suggestion for John to leave.

John, either picking up on the hint or just happy to have whatever excuse to see this new boyfriend, accepted the premise.

"Sure! Will do Ma'am!" He responded as he walked through the doors to the morgue laboratory.

"So," Sharon turned to Cat and was looking at her brow furrowed, "Anything you care to share with me?"

Cat was surprised at the question. It wasn't as she hadn't known there would be some follow up from Sharon regarding the minor incident at the crime scene, but she thought it wouldn't be this obvious.

"Like what?" Cat was trying to play stupid, knowing it would not fare well with Sharon, but she had to try.

"You knew the victim well didn't you." Sharon stated out matter of factually.

The reaction Cat had had at the scene wasn't something you got by simply finding a former colleague dead. All of them had been in similar situations and managed to handle it with professionalism. And Sharon knew Cat well enough. She would not have gotten her stomach turned for something like that. And the 'something she ate did not agree with her' did not fly by Sharon. After all, they had eaten the same thing and Sharon was feeling just fine.

Cat looked at Sharon. One solitary tear rolled down her cheek. Sharon brushed it off and took her hand, squeezing it lightly and holding it in her own. Cat was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"Some ten years ago, we were both assigned on the same case. Investigating a series of abductions of teenage boys. She and I, well." Cat paused pondering how detailed a description she would spill. "We hooked up for a while. Then we got assigned to different corners of the country and finally I got the assignment in Paris. We drifted apart and agreed to call it quits. We kept in touch for a while, but then, well, things happen and then you loose contact all together."

"I see."

Sharon didn't really have anything more to add to what she had heard. She knew she shouldn't have been, but could not help being a little jealous of Cat's former lovers. Not that their relationship, or what ever they were in now, had any rules or regulations set. The word girlfriend, love or exclusive had not come up at any discussions. To be honest, they hadn't had much of a real discussion about anything since they started working on this case apart from any work related matters. Sex was a different matter, but there wasn't much talking during.

"Sharon, I would love to..." Cat started, but they were interrupted when the Doctor opened the door and entered the area where the twosome were sitting.

"Captain, Agent, I am happy or in this case not so happy, to announce the M.O. is exactly the same as the previous cases. I suggest you are looking at one killer only." The Doctor seemed sure of his findings.

"What makes you say that?" Sharon asked him.

"Well, two specific shots, execution style. The method is so specific, that I don't think two people would kill in exactly the same fashion in this case."

"That confirms our theory then." Cat added.

"Thank you doctor! This is in a way, good news!" Sharon said softly. Not that the murder of another law enforcement officer was ever great news, but at least they were on the right track on bringing the suspect in for justice.

The ladies started to leave, when Cat noticed John was no where to be seen.

"Um, where is Malone?" She asked Doctor Morales.

"Oh!" The Doctor smirked. "He is fine. He is, um resting."

"Resting?" Cat asked curiously.

"Well, he had a little fall and hit his head." Morales volunteered.

"You mean he fainted?" Cat knew what was going on. John was way to queasy when it came to dead bodies, but he tried to overcome his anxieties and spend time with the Doctor.

"Yeah!" Dr Morales gave in for covering for John.

"OK, tell him to join us when he recovers!" Cat told the Doctor and she and Sharon left for the office upstairs.

In the elevator Sharon turned to Cat wanting to know what she was going to tell before they were interrupted by the Doctor.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me before the Doctor came in?"

Cat had hoped the conversation to be over, she wasn't too comfortable talking about personal feelings and such. Not that she was shy, anything but. But it seemed to be easier to stick her tongue inside Sharon's intimate places than it was talking about her feelings.

"I was going to say," Cat contemplated for a moment before she was sure she would say out loud what she was thinking. After all, sex was sex, but she had gotten extremely fond of Sharon in a very short amount of time and she did not want to ruin anything between them, just in case there was an option of an "us", "I would like us to have a good long talk when this case is over. I really really like you, a lot." Cat added. She let out a breath. It seemed this revelation had been harder than she thought.

Sharon smiled in agreement. Sharon was happy Cat was on a similar wavelength as to their relationship she was.

"Agreed."

The lift dinged indicating the twosome had arrived at their destination.


	4. The plot thickens

Hard at work in the Murder Room, the extended team had managed to filter out a single individual from the crime scene photos gathered from various surveillance camera sources from the surrounding areas. In each of the photos, the perpetrator was standing close to the police line. Unfortunately the pictures were out of focus. Luckily Tao, Buzz and Malone joined forces to clear the pictures as quickly as possible.

They also now had footage from the last scene in video format. Cat was watching it with Sykes and Julio. All three sets of eyes on the two monitors where the various videos were playing in compilation.

"There!" Cat noticed the same face on three separate window frames.

"I see him." Sykes added pointing to the screen to bring it Julio's attention too.

"Guys, we have him here too." Julio alerted Tao and Malone who were still working on their pixel magic.

John had his own juiced up version of the software the LAPD used. The rendering was moving two times faster than the regular software's capacity.

Sanchez's raised voiced had alerted the Captain, Provenza and Flynn from their respective tasks to join the audio-visual groups. All eyes on the screens watching as the image of the perpetrator got clearer and clearer.

Finally, the pixel magic was done and they had a clear picture of the suspect. After confirmation the suspects face was corresponding to that of the video feed from the last crime scene the hunt for his identity started. Tao and Buzz were concentrating on the LAPD database while the FBI team was scanning their IAFIS database.

Provenza and Flynn were sent out for a coffee run. They returned in fifteen minutes, bearing a tall order of coffee and doughnuts.

"Are we there yet?" Provenza sounded anxious.

"Hold your horses, Lieutenant! This is delicate work!" Tao responded.

"Delicate my patooty!" Provenza replied.

"Oh. My. God." Malone and Cat articulated in unison.

"What what what???" Provenza, Flynn and the Captain rushed to where the twosome were running their search.

"I did not see that one coming." John told Cat and Eliza.

"Who is it?" Provenza was half shouting impatiently.

"It's an old friend." Eliza turned to look at the three breathing down their necks. The rest of them were slowly gathering around.

"Meet former Special Agent Daniel Delaney of the CIA." Cat brought up a bigger picture onto the screen of the Agent.

"What is his story?" Flynn asked curiously.

"I was actually investigating his disappearance some fifteen years ago in Europe. There had been a joint task force with the CIA and Interpol infiltrating known terrorist cells. Two of the agents were captured, one of them being Delaney, the other one was a French operative. The cell killed the French agent, but Delaney managed to escape. He was tortured, really badly. After rehabilitation he tried to return back to work, but he was seeing conspiracies every where and became unreliable. In the end he lost his mind completely and he was hospitalized."

"I actually thought he was committed for life." Eliza stated.

"Well looks like he got out." John responded.

"You worked for the CIA?" Sykes asked surprised, completely ignoring the fact they had the name of the suspect and should make plans to apprehend him.

"Yes, I did, almost ten years." Cat stated coolly.

"And now you are a FED?" Julio was curious also.

"Well, the opportunity presented itself, and it was time for a change for me."

Cat was not about to spill her whole life story presently. And her past was no secret, most of what she had done was in her file. Apart from the fact she had worked five years as an undercover operative, or spy in laymen terms, for the Interpol before joining CIA.

"Do we have an address for this agent, agent Delaney?" Provenza asked impatiently, ready to take off any minute.

"Yes, we do." John typed in a few commands and the address appeared on the screen.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Provenza said, "Julio, call the uniforms to meet us at that address!"

"People we are loosing daylight, let's go let's go!" Flynn was ordering everyone.

 

***

 

Sirens wailing the joint teams with a few police cars arrived at the suspect's house.  
It was a small one floor dwelling with no visible basement or garage.

Taking their positions, surrounding the house and it's entrances, they were ready to enter. Flynn, Tao and Sanchez in the lead at the two entrances to the house, with a few hand signals they indicated they were ready to move in.

"Clear!" Tao alerted from his end as he moved into the house, gun drawn, searching through the living area.

"Clear!" Sanchez' voice on the opposite side of the house, where the kitchen was.

Two uniforms entered the bedroom and informed it to be empty as well. But there was something else they found. A wall full of photographs of people, newspaper articles of conspiracies and maps. Among the photographs were the faces of the six victims.  
The motive seemed to be getting clearer. Unfortunately, the suspect was long gone.

 

***

 

Due to the nature of the findings in the suspects house, Sharon ordered a thorough on site investigation to be done. A temporary command post was setup. Sharon and Cat were dividing tasks to their respective teams and concentrating on running the show rather than doing the leg work. Cat was calling up her contacts to find out more about the last few years of the former Agent Delaney.

A few hours later they had completed the task and were packing up their things to take them back with them for further analysis. The command post was dismantled and the teams and uniforms headed for the LAPD offices.

Little known to them all, a pair of watchful eyes had been keeping tabs on the activities of the Major Crimes and FBI teams.

 

***

 

The teams had decided to take a break after working around the clock for the past day. They had the killer on the run and his face plastered on every police bulletin board, concrete or virtual. They agreed to meet at the Murder Room in four hours' time unless they got an alert earlier.


	5. It's a trap

Cat arrived in the hotel for a change of clothing and a possible power nap. She was just getting out from the shower, when her phone vibrated indicating a message.

"That was quick!" She said out loud.

She quickly grabbed her phone and started reading the text. She read it once, then started over making sure she wasn't seeing things.

 _'If you want to see your partner alive, come alone to 17 Lexington Street in exactly one hour! And do not alert the others!'_ The text read.

"Partner?" Cat said out loud to the phone as if it was going to give her any further details.

Cat's mind was working over time. She was sure their suspect was the one who sent the message. What she did not know was to whom 'The Partner' referred in the message. As far as she was concerned, she did not actually have a working partner, but rather a team. She immediately dialed Eliza, who answered right away.

"What's up boss?" She said in a friendly yet joking way.

"Is everything OK?" Cat asked worried.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be. Me and John are at my place hanging out before we go back on duty. Didn't feel like sleeping so we got here to chat a bit and order pizza." Eliza went on.

"That's good to know. Pizza at this hour? Well, good luck with that! I'll talk to you later then." Cat hung up and was glad her team was safe.

She quickly put on her clothing preparing for her rendez-vous, pondering whether to alert her extended team or not. She should, but who ever the suspect was holding as her partner could end up dead, if she didn't comply.

Cat was walking through the day's events, especially what had happened at the crime scene. From what they could tell the killer had left in a hurry when the teams had arrived. One possibility was he had been surveying when they were going through the house. She recalled where she had been and what she had done and whom she had interacted with. There had to be a reason she was targeted and then it hit her.

Cat felt her legs shaking and a sinking feeling taking over. She grabbed hold of the dresser she had been standing by, with both hands so not to loose her stance. Cat felt the blood drain from her face and her heart was pounding.

During the time they had spent at the suspect's house, she had been teamed up with Sharon. They had been standing together outside the house giving orders to the others and then done their part, sticking together, like partners...

"Sharon!" Cat whispered, her voice getting stuck in her throat.

Sharon had left earlier than the rest of them and was supposed to run an errand before going home. It meant the suspect had been keeping an eye on the extended team after they had left the house and arrived at the LAPD offices.

Cat, quickly getting back in her professional mode, got on her phone and dialed Sharon's number. It rang several times before going to voice mail. Cat left a message. This did not mean that anything had happened to Sharon, but maybe that she was in the shower and could not hear the phone.

Still with her phone in her hand, Cat grabbed her coat, gun and keys and decided to drive to Sharon's place before going to meet with the killer. At this point, informing the team of her actions were farthest from her mind. She also didn't think any of the other members of the Major Crimes team was the alleged partner.

Cat was out of her room, in the lift and soon enough out in the parking lot and in her car. She shoved the keys into the ignition and almost ran over a valet while driving fast out into the street. She had her earpiece on and kept calling Sharon, but kept getting voice mail only.

Pushing through the traffic, not caring if the lights were turning red, she drove like a mad person to reach Sharon's flat. Making good time due to minimal traffic at this hour, she reached the high rise and parked her car. She ran to the building and pressed each button on the comm to get the outer door open. Someone had pushed the door open on their end and Cat was inside. The lift was already there and she stepped inside and pushed Sharon's floor.

"Come on, come on!" Cat was talking out loud to the seemingly slow ride.

Finally reaching the eleventh floor she literally jumped out from the lift even before the doors had opened. She knocked on the door and when there was no answer, she debated for a few seconds before deciding to crash the door and break in. She was weighing on being embarrassed or making sure Sharon was alright. She took a few steps back, sped up and kicked the door in. The flat was dark. Cat had her gun drawn as she entered.

"Sharon!" Cat shouted. "Sharon!" A little louder, but there was no answer.

Cat checked each and every room but there was no trace of Sharon. She tried calling her once more, looking at the time on her phone. She had thirty minutes before she had to be at the rendez-vous point. The call went to voice mail once more. Cat felt sick to her stomach, Allison's dead body fresh in her mind. When she had told Sharon the real reason she had not been forthcoming with the identity of Agent Lewis at get go, she had had no idea of ending up in a similar situation again. No, she could not think like that, Sharon was still alive. Cat felt her legs starting to shake again.

"Get a hold of yourself and go save Sharon!" She said out loud trying to pep talk herself out of the bad feelings and into her pro-mode.

Cat straitened her stance and stepped out of Sharon's flat. Closing the door, or what ever was left of it. The repairs could wait. She had her partner to save!

 

 

**_~ END OF PART THREE ~_ **


End file.
